


Coming Home

by allison95



Series: White Martian Alex [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex was replaced by a clone in season 3, F/F, I don't claim this Alex, post 3x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allison95/pseuds/allison95
Summary: Maggie was dealing with the break up when she found out for the past 6 months, Alex wasn't actually Alex.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in a long time, deleted my other works because I hated them. Had this idea in my head that I couldn't shake, Alex this season has felt like a different person so out came this. I'll be doing a sequel to this (don't know when that'll be out). Shout out to Ashley (alifetimeoffirsts on here and Twitter) for being my editor, she's awesome!

She leaned back in her chair stretching her arms behind her. Something tv never tells you about being a detective is the amount of paperwork that is done. Maggie glances at the clock, only three more hours until she could leave. She thought about getting takeout and then catching up on some shows on her DVR. Maybe she should unpack the last of the remaining boxes that had been sitting in the corner of her apartment for weeks now. 

Maggie picked up her pen again when her cell phone started ringing with Winn’s number on the screen. He had reached out twice to check on her but their conversations never went beyond seeing how she was and work. She hadn’t spoken to any of the others since the break up, James once saw her out and smiled and waved at her but no one else had really talked to her. It was fine anyways, they were Alex’s friends first. 

Her co-workers never brought it up either, just gave her sympathetic smiles. She assumes they figured it out when she showed up to work without a ring on her finger. 

“Hey Winn,” she was met with a lot of commotion and people barking orders, “Winn is everything ok”? 

“I need you to get down here, we just found something out” he panicked then yelled something about neutralizing the effects. 

She hopped to her feet, grabbing her jacket “Is Alex hurt”? 

“I’ll explain everything when you arrive.” 

It felt weird walking back into the DEO, while she didn’t always agree with some of their tactics she had become fond of the place and the memories it held. As agents rushed around her, she walked over to the control panel where Winn was. 

“We found her” he mentioned to another agent next to him. 

“What do you mean you found her?” 

Maggie just wanted to know if Alex was safe, everyone seemed to be in a frenzy and no one was telling her anything. 

“Maggie,” he jumped, “Kara got a call from Alex who was using a stranger’s phone at a truck stop in Arizona. She told Kara she had been missing since October. Apparently Cadmus took her and replaced her with a clone.” 

“I’m her sister, I should have known that something was wrong” Kara stormed up to them with J’onn in tow. 

“None of us did. They engineered it to be exact to the real Alex” J’onn explained. 

“You never read her mind all this time?” Maggie asked She wasn’t sure how a clone managed to go undetected by two aliens for six months. 

“I was giving her privacy. I’ve been trying not to read minds as much, I didn’t think anything was different”. 

“Where’s the clone now”?

“Agents found it in Alex’s apartment and killed it.” 

“Can I see her” she shakily asked. She couldn’t imagine the hell that Cadmus had put her through and her thinking that everyone was looking for her when in fact they didn’t know that she was missing. 

“She’s sleeping right now but you’ll be one of the firsts to know that she’s awake” J’onn told her. 

Maggie found her way into Alex’s office. She was hit with an onslaught of memories. The late nights, the lunch and dinner breaks they had. Maggie trying to pull Alex away from work when Winn had called her about Alex still being there at 9:00. 

“I still have to do this” Alex would say not wanting to be torn from her microscope.  
“I thought we could do something else” Maggie tilted her head, smiled with full dimples on display. 

On her desk was papers and files, the most recent being from yesterday. Something caught her eye, a blank notepad with the word ‘VOWS’ written in all caps and underlined, it was dated back in September. When she woke up, Alex was going to think that they were still engaged, that there was still going to be a wedding. Maggie was still dealing with the break up and now she was going to have to explain everything to her 

“I brought food. I don’t know when she’s going to wake up so we might be here a while” Kara came in holding two containers. 

“Thanks” they both sat down at the desk with their rice and beans. Kara kept picking at her food, her crinkle showing.

“Hey, like J’onn said there’s no way you could have known. Cadmus made the clone exactly like her. He can read minds and didn’t know”. 

“You know looking back there were small signs that I should have picked up on. Just little things like her forgetting small details about her, you but I figured it was just wedding stress. The biggest thing that should have tipped me off is the break up over kids, she never-” Kara stopped, just shaking her head. 

“I was living with her and I didn’t know” the realization dawned on her. For two months she had been living and sleeping with a clone. That alone sent shivers down her spine. No one knew for sure yet when she was taken. Maggie wondered what memories were actually with Alex, which were with her clone. Someone (or something) else had been sleeping next to her, shared intimate moments with her. She kissed, held, and called a complete stranger “babe”. 

The whole thing messed with her head and freaked her out. She couldn’t help but feel a little violated.

“Maggie, Maggie” she could feel someone trying to wake her up. She had fallen asleep on the cot. She and Kara had talked for a bit before deciding to get some rest. Winn was kneeling down beside her. “Alex is awake and she’s asking for you.” 

She stood outside the medical bay preparing herself to go in. She could see Alex through the windows. She was bruised and looked a little malnourished. According to Kara she had cracked ribs, and her tibia was broken. Maggie took a deep breath and entered the room. 

Alex was lying on her back, staring at the wall. Her eyes lit up when she noticed Maggie enter. “Maggie” her voice croaked. She pulled the covers off and got up, not caring that her body must have been aching. She moved towards her, well as far as she could go since she was attached to an IV. 

“Alex-”  
Alex took her face into her hands and kissed her deeply. Her lips were chapped but Maggie missed the way it felt when Alex kissed her, like walking on air. 

“I thought about you every day that I was there. You and the wedding and our future kept me going” she hugged her tightly. 

“Let’s sit back down, you must be in pain right now” Maggie helped guide her back to the bed. 

“The wedding! We were supposed to be married by now. Did you marry my clone?”

“No, we didn’t get married. I’ll explain everything later” she pulled the covers back over her, “I’m sorry we didn’t know that you were gone.” She sat on the bed. 

She didn’t know what else to say, she wasn’t telling Alex while she was lying in a hospital bed that they had ‘broken up’. She also knows that the knowledge that people not knowing you were missing could be soul crushing. 

“It’s fine really. They make those clones freakishly like the person. Looks, personality and all,” Alex took her hand, “I missed you. I can’t imagine what you must be thinking. Everything is fine and normal,but then turns out I’m not me.” 

She was trying to get over Alex,and it was hard. The long lonely nights, coming back to an empty place that never felt like home, avoiding crime scenes she knows the DEO will be at and places they used to frequent together. She thought she finally had a happy ending, she felt like someone finally saw her as enough, that Alex wasn’t going to leave but of course people always left in the end.

For a couple weeks after the break up, she imagined Alex knocking on her door telling her that she had made a mistake and wanted her back. Maggie had also thought of the responses she would give her from immediately telling her yes to closing the door on her.  
When she finally thought she was doing fine she gets pulled back in, and has to face an Alex who thinks nothing is wrong. 

“Get some rest, I’ll be here when you wake up.” How are you supposed to act towards someone who thinks you’re still together? She hesitated for a moment before placing a kiss on the top of her head. She’ll have to act like there was no break up for now before she spills everything. 

Maggie stayed by Alex’s side for the week she was there. Making sure Alex felt comfortable, was eating and got her anything she needed. When Alex was able to go, Maggie was the one that had to drive her home since everyone else was busy trying to locate Cadmus. Alex believed that she had been held somewhere in the Arizona desert. 

She used the key that Kara had given her to get into Alex’s place. It felt empty and bare without some of her things. Maggie’s blankets and pillows that used to be on the couch were gone, the wall where her bonsai trees were on a shelf were gone, the engagement gifts that were on the table weren’t there, she wondered what happened to them. That wasn’t even Alex at the engagement party, she just realized. She wonders what would have happened if she and clone Alex got married and then real Alex was found. 

“Careful” she told Alex who was on crutches. They made their way to the couch. By the look on her face Maggie could tell Alex had noticed that Maggie’s things weren’t there but she chose not to say anything. “Do you need anything”? 

“I’d love to get into pajamas if you don’t mind,” Maggie grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a Barenaked Ladies tee for her to wear. “I’ll also need help putting the pants on” Alex said as Maggie put them next to her. 

Alex unbuttoned her pants as Maggie helped take them off of her. She focused on a random spot on the couch as she tried getting the sweats on her. 

“Do you want anything to drink” she asked as Alex finished pulling the pants up. 

“I could go for a beer. I hope imposter me was nice enough to keep the fridge stocked.” 

The fridge didn’t have much in it, but that’s how it usually was. Some water, leftover pizza, and some vegetables that she didn’t think Alex was ever planning on eating. She grabbed two bottles and opened them. 

Alex took a long swig of hers, “Just what I need what now” she muttered. 

Maggie knew she had to tell Alex the truth eventually but she didn’t think she could handle the pain of losing Alex again. What if real Alex wanted kids? She was trying her best to remain distant yet didn’t want her to know something was up. 

“Did something happen between us? You and fake me I mean. You said you didn’t get married and I noticed you aren’t wearing your ring.” 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” 

“We had that hor dourve tasting coming up.” 

It was now Maggie’s turn to take a long sip of her drink. 

“It started off with communication issues. You were sad that your dad wasn’t going to be there, but weren’t sharing it with me. Then the biggest thing. Kara became friends with someone who had a kid and you grew attached to her and wanted to be a mom, but I didn’t share the same sentiment. You never brought it up before and yet you said it was always your dream to be a mom,” She realized that that should have been a clue something was up. Her wanting to be a mom came out of nowhere, like it was a bad plot device out of a tv show. She also questioned why it wasn’t brought up back when they were dating. 

“Now, I guess the question is do you want to be a mom?” 

She thought for a moment before responding, “The idea is nice but I can’t have a kid. I’ve nearly died on multiple occasions, been kidnapped, my dad supposedly died doing this job and that messed me up and I love the DEO too much to cut back my hours. So now that you know my actual stance where does that leave us”?

Maggie looked at her fiancée/not-so-ex-fiancée, she had missed her all these months, spent nights wondering why Alex broke up with her, thinking she wasn’t enough only to find out it was all fake. She had all this hurt at Alex before but now it turned into anger for the fake Alex and Cadmus. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a little angry at herself for not knowing something was wrong. 

Both of them had to work through their emotions. “I missed you so much. I want you back but I think we need to take it slow. We’ve both been through a lot. You’re healing and I’m trying to work through this clone thing.” Tears started forming in both of their eyes. Maggie thought about the possibility of getting a second chance with Alex, but it all seemed like an unrealistic dream. 

They both laid in bed together, Maggie pulling Alex closer to her. Maggie laid her head onto Alex’s shoulder as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. My Twitter is: ChyFlo


End file.
